Le Vil Farfadet
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Crack!Fic. Raven décide de se mêler de la vie "privée" de son frère. Rating T par précaution, présence de langage pas toujours très poétique.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai finalement décidé de poster ce petit bout de fic' sur FF . net. Il s'agit d'un petit projet qui prend un peu plus d'ampleur que prévu.

Je fais surtout dans l'humour, souvent un peu (beaucoup) graveleux. Ca ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde.

J'aimerai juste savoir si cette modeste fanfiction se trouvera un public.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Raven, c'est absolument ridicule. »

Charles regardait avec scepticisme et un brin de terreur l'enseigne du restaurant « Le Vil Farfadet ». Le bâtiment avait beau être réputé pour être un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, les trois étoiles scintillantes au dessus de la devanture en étant la preuve, la façade n'était que très peu accueillante. En passant devant, on pourrait croire à un vieux pub mal famé et peu engageant. Pourtant Charles Xavier n'est pas le genre de personne qui juge sans connaître. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi de faire la découverte de la gastronomie si célèbre de ce restaurant très en vogue. Cependant, la situation était telle que seule la poigne de fer de sa sœur adorée sur son bras, l'empêchait de s'enfuir en courant.

« Tu as promis que tu irais jusqu'au bout.

- Je t'en ai fait des promesses …

- Ah non ! Je ne veux pas de ton excuse bâtarde ! … Et hors de question d'utiliser ta télépathie sur moi ! »

Cria-t-elle lorsque son frère tenta discrètement d'amener sa main près de sa tempe.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit et je vais me répéter... Tout ceci, c'est pour ton bien.

- Permets moi d'en douter ... »

Sur ces mots, ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée et furent chaleureusement accueillis par un serveur.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_Plus tôt dans la journée._

Le jeune professeur profitait d'une pause dans son emploi du temps chargé pour souffler et bouquiner un peu sur le fauteuil confortable de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Entraîner les enfants et Erik (puisque c'est bien le seul qu'il ne considère pas comme un enfant) n'est pas de tout repos. Il le savait, mais la dose de travail, et le stress qui en découle, s'est révélée plus épuisante que prévu. À cela, il faut rajouter les moments où ses élèves ne travaillent pas et décompressent à leur manière, c'est-à-dire en inventant le plus de bêtises possible. Heureusement, Erik et son autorité hors norme (oui, accrocher Alex et Sean au mur extérieur du troisième étage avec des couteaux de cuisine est considéré comme de l'autorité) lui sont d'une aide très appréciable. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à aller les décrocher avant que la nuit ne tombe. Mais, pour l'instant, l'heure est à la détente...

« CHAAAARLES ! »

Sales mioches de mes deux.

« Oui Raven ? Que puis je faire pour toi ?

- J'aimerai juste te parler un peu. »

Charles referma son bouquin en réprimant un soupir d'exaspération et retrouva rapidement sa sérénité. La relaxation, ça a du bon.

« De quoi veux tu parler ?

- De toi. »

Tiens. C'est nouveau ça.

« Mais encore ?

- Je me demandais … C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es fait lever ? »

Le temps de calmer une crise de toux subite, Charles demanda prudemment des précisions.

« Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu sais bien ! Se faire repeindre l'intérieur, se faire tringler comme une pintade, grimper aux rideaux, "Oh oui émiette moi la biscotte !" et plus si affinités. Bref, à quand la dernière fois où tu es passé à la casserole mon poulet ? »

Le visage livide teinté d'horreur de son très cher frère finit par convaincre Raven qu'elle n'aurait pas sa réponse immédiatement. Quoiqu'à chaque problème sa solution. Une paire de baffes et voici Charles de retour parmi les vivants, le visage soudainement plus rouge.

« MAIS ENFIN MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL TE PREND ?

- Je voulais juste savoir où en est ta vie sociale. Tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de nous, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour toi d'avoir une relation sentimentale ?

- Il y avait d'autres moyens d'aborder le sujet, tu ne crois pas ?

- … Non. Quoi de mieux pour attirer ton attention que de parler de la chose qui te manque le plus.

- Le sexe n'est pas vital.

- Certes non ! C'est pour ça, bien sûr, que tu ne recherches pas de relation avec un homme qui pourrait te prendre dans ses bras musclés, t'arracher les vêtements et te faire hurler de plaisir.

- Je …

- Tu vois tu es d'accord ! Une relation de couple te manque autant que des galipettes sous la couette ma poulette. Oui bon, le "poulette" n'a rien à faire ici, mais la rime est intéressante.

- Je … Attends … pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça ? Pourquoi précisément maintenant ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi moi ? Juste … POURQUOI ?

- T'embête pas avec les détails. Et habille toi. J'ai tout prévu.

- Tout prévu … ATTENDS UN PEU !

- Pas le temps ! Tu as rendez-vous ! Je t'ai inscrit à un … »

_Fin du Flashback_

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

« Vous êtes les personnes inscrites pour le Speed Dating ?

- Juste mon frère.

- Raven, malgré toute l'affection que je te porte … je te déteste.

- Je vais vous accompagner à votre table, les rencontres ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

- Allez ! Ramène nous un beau mâle ! Et n'oublie pas ! Uke and Proud ! »

Je veux mourir.

**À suivre …**

* * *

En espérant avoir réussi à vous divertir,

Fanfikement votre,

The Bloody Cookie


	2. Chapter 2

Charles ruminait, assis à sa table, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la salle du restaurant ainsi que le confort auquel il bénéficiait. Cependant, le luxe du mobilier ne lui faisait pas oublier la rancœur envers sa petite sœur adorée. Il avait appris, grâce au serveur, ou plutôt grâce à l'esprit du serveur, que Raven avait spécialement loué et financé l'établissement pour organiser le speed-dating ce soir. Tout cela avec la fortune familiale... SA fortune familiale. (Un petit flash fit surgir du fond de sa mémoire ce jour où, un mois plus tôt, la jeune fille lui avait fait les yeux doux pour lui emprunter sa carte de crédit pour une sortie shopping … Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle revint le soir avec, en tout et pour tout, un seul et unique débardeur.)

Bref, il savait sa sœur vicieuse, mais à ce point …

Le stress monta d'un cran lorsqu'il entendit la clochette, signal indiquant l'arrivée du premier prétendant.

Il fut soulagé (un petit peu seulement) lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à "subir" ces rencontres.

Charles voyait les hommes défiler se demandant lequel s'assiérait à sa table.

Ce fut un jeune homme (non pas qu'il se sentait vieux, mais il s'est toujours considéré comme un vieux gâteux, Raven ne pouvant qu'approuver) qui vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils restèrent quelques courts instants à se détailler. Charles le trouvait très séduisant. Il avait du charme, ce genre de charme que l'on trouve chez les personnes d'origine hispaniques, des "latinos" au sang chaud. Il devinait aisément, sous le costume parfaitement ajusté du jeune homme, un corps ferme, musclé et bronzé. Le corps d'un étalon qu'il ne refuserait certainement pas de chevaucher ! … Non mais à quoi est ce qu'il pensait ? L'abstinence prolongée ne lui ferait pas dire ça ! Il ne peut pas être aussi accro que sa saucisse de sœur le prétend ! … Non ? … SI ?

Il serait sans doute judicieux de reporter ce débat intérieur à plus tard et de se montrer poli et intéressé.

« Hem. Bonsoir ! Je suis Charles ! »

Et il gratifia son vis-à-vis de son sourire le plus chaleureux. Qui, visiblement, n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque l'homme garda un visage de marbre. Mais hocha légèrement la tête, le salut minimaliste.

Quelque peu déconcerté par le manque de réaction de son "partenaire". Charles tenta de l'encourager avec un autre de ses sourires.

Le jeune homme se contenta de montrer du doigt le badge accroché à son veston.

« Ja … Janos, c'est ça ? »

L'hispanique acquiesa.

« … euh … Au risque de paraître indiscret … Vous êtes muet ? »

Janos sortit un stylo (de nulle part, comment peut on trouver un stylo sur une table d'un restaurant chic?) et écrivit quelques mots sur un serviette. La technique aurait pu être efficace et non coûteuse si seulement les serviettes de ce restaurant n'étaient pas en tissu. (l'auteure s'était imaginé des serviettes en papier … mais dans un établissement étoilé c'est un peu décalé non ? Nous vous prions d'excuser la production pour cette incohérence.)

Charles lu ce qui était marqué sur le linge de table.

« Qu'est ce que … "Non mais pour des raisons budgétaires, les scénaristes sont obligés de supprimer mes répliques." … C'est une blague ?! »

On lui fit signe que non.

« Je sens que la soirée va être longue... »

Et Janos qui vient de finir les olives. Saletés de bouffeurs de paella.

* * *

Je crois que c'est la première fois où un des personnages du film n'a pas UNE SEULE réplique. (même dans The Artist, Jean Dujardin prononce deux mots au total.) Mais on l'aime bien quand même Riptide (d'ailleurs, son prénom "Janos" c'est hongrois mais l'acteur est espagnol. Cherchez l'erreur.). Même quand il met des shorts.


	3. Chapter 3

Mais non. Mais non. Il ne s'inquiète pas. Charles est un grand garçon après tout. Il n'a plus besoin de garde du corps, de chaperon ou d'allemand aux crocs aiguisés sur ses talons. C'était juste de la curiosité. Oui c'est ça. On va dire ça. De la curiosité. La plus banale des curiosité. Rien de plus que de la curiosité... Innocente curiosité.

…

SCHIEßE ! MAIS OÙ EST CHARLIE ?! (1)

Il n'est pas dans son bureau, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans le salon, ni dans le deuxième salon, ni dans le bureau qui appartenait à son père et dans lequel il va travailler de temps à autre, ni dans la cuisine en train de se faire ENCORE un thé, ni dans aucune des toilettes du Manoir, ni dans le jardin (Erik avait ratissé tout le domaine Xavier, jusqu'à fouiller derrière chaque petit buisson), ni dans une des salles d'entraînement, ni dans le lit d'Erik, nu, avec une bouteille de lubrifiant à la main. Hélas.

Il n'avait plus la moindre idée où chercher. Et il détestait par dessus tout tourner en rond comme un requ... un fauve en cage alors que la seule chose qu'il ait envie de faire, c'est d'aller voir son adorable cobaye mais, c'est vraiment dommage, CHARLES N'EST PAS LÀ.

Un coup d'oeil sur la table basse du salon et tout le nécessaire à manucure présent dessus fut comme une illumination :

« RAVEEEEEEEN ! »

…

Dans une des chambres du manoir Xavier. Mystique bouquinait tranquillement lorsqu'elle entendit son nom résonner dans tout le bâtiment. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Il était temps, Mr Lehnsherr. »

* * *

(1) Hommage à Charlie de ... et bien ... "Où est Charlie ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Pour ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction : Désolée pour le retard !

* * *

_Ding !_

Amen. Alléluia. Que James soit loué ! Les dix minutes réglementaires se sont écoulées. Dix longues minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Certes Janos n'était pas très désagréable à regarder, mais son mutisme ainsi que son entrain et son enthousiasme digne d'un porte-manteau ne faisaient pas de lui le compagnon idéal pour la parlotte. Les seules actions à venir troubler ce rendez-vous statique étaient les pulsions olivovores de l'espagnol. Pulsions fréquentes et maladives, telles qu'il fallut réclamer du rab' d'olive pas loin de 17 FOIS dans le "court" lap de temps que durait le tête à tête. Et, comble de la malchance, Janos n'ayant pas le droit de parler, ce fut à Charles de les commander. Par conséquent, ce fut à Charles de passer pour un excentrique accro aux olives et de réclamer "Euh, il nous faudrait encore des olives s'il vous plaît" toutes les 25 secondes.

Le jeune professeur regarda Janos s'éloigner, non sans un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait encore plus déprimé qu'avant de rentrer dans le restaurant. Si c'était possible. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à trouver une punition exemplaire pour sa frangine. Peut être devrait elle profiter, elle aussi, du plaisir d'être accroché à la paroi du troisième étage du Manoir Xavier pendant quelques heures. Erik serait sûrement d'accord. Après tout, Erik ne pourrait rien lui refuser, … non ?

Le débat intérieur intitulé « Qu'est ce qu'Erik serait capable de faire pour moi ? » eut à peine le temps de commencer que son deuxième prétendant se présenta à lui.

« Bonsoir jeune éphèbe, puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de relever le ton exagérément pompeux tellement il fut subjugué par le personnage. Un géant !

Par Robert Downey Jr ! Ce type devait faire une tête de plus qu'Erik, qui faisait déjà une tête de plus que lui même! Et il fallait constater que ce cher monsieur était loin d'être taillé comme une asperge. Ajoutez à cela des cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, une barbe de trois jours et des yeux bleus vous avez devant vous le cliché du surfeur australien, avec quelques séances de muscu en bonus. Comparé à lui, Charles se sentait comme un … comme un … comme un farfadet. Un petit farfadet de surcroît.

La Bête, qui avait, par sa simple présence, mis en rut la moitié de la salle, s'installa en face du télépathe, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, petit mortel, je suis Thor Odinson, Dieu d'Asgard.  
- Oooh ouiii vous êtes un Dieu … Hahem ! … eh … moi, c'est … euh … Charles. Charles Xavier, farfadet de Westchester. »

C'était le moment de devenir le plus fervent de tous les croyants et de supplier toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait de le persuader qu'il n'avait pas dit CA. Il accusa le taux anormalement élevé de testostérone contenu dans l'air de lui avoir grillé les neurones.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit monstrueusement tapé l'affiche, il se reprit rapidement (merci aux séances de yoga), et constata que son partenaire n'avait pas l'air perturbé pour un sou par ces étranges paroles.

« Que voilà une table bien vide ! Pas une pièce de viande ! Et il ne reste même plus de ces délicieux petits fruits noirs et croquants au milieu.

- Des olives.

- Où ça ?!

- Non, les fruits dont vous parlez, on les appelle des olives. Et je vous déconseille de manger le noyau. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais je crois que ce n'est pas très bon pour la digestion. »

Thor fixa Charles un court instant, il cligna des yeux et, tout sourire, demanda :

« Vous êtes un homme de science ? »

Étonné par la question, le télépathe sourit maladroitement et répondit :

« À quoi est ce que vous le voyez ?

- Vous êtes comme mon frère.

- Votre frère ?

- Oui, vous êtes adorable …

- Vraiment ? C'est très gentil, merci.

- Et quand vous parlez, vous dites des mots que je ne comprends pas.

- Ah. »

Pauvre garçon. Les muscles et le cerveau sont ils définitivement incompatibles ? Le pire étant que le beau blond ne semblait pas affecté par son "handicap". Heureux idiots.

« À la différence que vous, vous ne vous m'attaquez pas avec de lourdes encyclopédies. Aaaah … Je me sens nostalgique, je regrette le temps où Loki m'assommait à coup de livre d'Histoire Jötun. Au sens propre. »

Mais enfin, mais de quoi est ce qu'il parle ? Cette fois, ce fut à Charles de ne rien comprendre.  
« Jötun … ?

- Oui, le monde d'origine de mon frère.

- Oui bien sûr … je … Vous … Vous venez de quel établissement spécialisé ?

- Asgard. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

Charles fixait hébété le phénomène en face de lui. Très probablement échappé de l'asile. Quoique … quelque chose le dérangeait. Son intuition lui assurait que le soi-disant dieu disait la vérité. Il lui suffisait de vérifier. Rien de plus simple.

Lentement, il approcha ses doigts de sa tempe et plongea délicatement dans l'esprit du blond (blond ? Esprit ? Il y a paradoxe là!).

Il survola ses pensées immédiates peuplées de pièces de viande, d'alcool et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il accéda ensuite à son système mémoriel et …

« NOM DE »

Heureusement pour ce qu'il lui reste de réputation, Thor masqua son cri de surprise en hurlant :

« SERVITEURS ! APPORTEZ NOUS DE LA VIANDE ! ET DES ZAÜLIVES POUR MON AMI LE FARFADET ! »

Le salaud. Il s'en est souvenu.

Le télépathe se dit que son prétendant n'avait sans doute pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un farfadet. Maigre consolation.

« Arrêtez de hurler, nous ne sommes pas là pour manger.

- Et pourquoi donc sommes nous à cette table, jeune Charles ? »

En réalité, le dieu (il venait d'avoir la confirmation, Thor est vraiment un dieu) n'avait pas la moindre idée de _beaucoup_ de choses.

« Pour faire des rencontres … des rencontres amoureuses...

- Vous êtes ici pour me séduire ?

- Oui. … Euh non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin, je suis ici parce que ma sœur est persuadée qu'il faut que je me fasse … eh … câliner.

- Câliner ?

- Câliner.

- Et vous venez à table pour vous faire câliner ?

- C'est curieux, je vous l'accorde. »

Thor fronça les sourcils, fixant d'un air concentré la table vide devant lui. On pouvait presque sentir ses neurones surchauffer à cause d'une activité cérébrale trop intense. Charles se demandait s'il tentait d'assimiler le concept farfelu du speed dating ou si le fait d'entretenir une simple conversation était trop dur pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à demander si tout allait bien, s'il avait besoin de sucre ou de quoi le sustenter, lorsque le géant se leva brutalement.

Odinson se rapprocha de lui et le souleva par les aisselles avec une aisance terrifiante. Ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser échapper un petit glapissement à Charles.

Ni une, ni deux, le télépathe se retrouva de nouveau assis, mais cette fois ci, sur une paire de cuisses bien fermes. La douce chaleur se répandant dans son dos et autour de sa taille ne laissait pas de place au doute : Thor l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Mais on ne sait jamais ! Chez un type qui s'imagine que « farfadet » est un titre honorifique, le « gros calinou » a peut être une toute autre signification que celle des humbles terriens. Alors, il demanda :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Et bien, je vous câline. »

Le petit Charlie n'osa pas le contredire. Certes, le calinage n'était pas sensé se faire à table mais … ça lui avait tellement manqué. Le simple fait de partager un contact physique avec un potentiel partenaire de galipettes au lit lui avait manqué. Et quand il disait galipettes au lit, il pouvait tout aussi bien dire galipettes sur le canapé, il n'était pas difficile. Ou sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, dans les toilettes du restaurant, sur cette table devant tout le monde et go fuck yourself, sur la table de la cuisine à Westchester, sur la commode du hall d'entrée, sur son bureau et Dieu sait que c'est un de ses plus grands fantasmes, sur la machine à laver ou même sur la parabole quitte à choper un rhume (les fesses à l'air ça pardonne pas).

Il y a quelques mois en arrière, Charles en aurait pleinement profité. Une pièce de choix comme celle la ne se refuse pas. Cependant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose le dérangeait. Quelque chose enfoui au plus profond de sa conscience. Quelque chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise quant au fait de sauter dans les bras et le lit du blond. Un petit pincement au cœur. Comme si... Comme si il ne s'imaginait pas partager son lit (ou sa vie, l'offre tient toujours) avec un autre que …

Tiens. Il pleut.

Une petite averse d'intérieure bien ciblée sur la nuque du jeune professeur en génétique diplômé d'Oxford (ça fait toujours du bien de le rappeler).

Et un sanglot.

« Euh … Thor ? »

Il entendit un reniflement pour toute réponse. Suivi par :

« BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je suis malheureuheuheux ! »

Et bien ça, on avait remarqué.

« Mon frère me maaaaanque ! Je crois que je suis amoureeeuuheuheux de lui !

- De votre frère ?!

- C'est … snirf … pas vraiment mon frère.

- Ah bon ?

- Non... mais si quand même un peu.

- C'est pas votre frère mais si un peu quand même ?

- Oui ! Euh en fait non !

- Je ne vous suis pas, Thor.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est problématique … Reprenons dans l'ordre. Votre frère, c'est votre frère de sang ?

- Et bien … non. On n'a pas les même parents.

- C'est une bonne chose non ? Vous n'êtes pas du même sang, ce n'est donc pas de l'inceste !

- On est pas de la même race.

- Ah.

- Ni de la même planète.

- Ah.

- Vous trouvez cela étrange ?

- L'amour n'a pas besoin de se justifier. »

Phrase poétique passe-partout cachant le choc d'avoir en face de soi un extra-terrestrophile.

« Thor, est ce que vous vous êtes déclaré ?

- Oui … Plusieurs fois … Il m'a frappé à chaque fois. J'ai du m'enfuir.

- C'est peut être sa façon de montrer son amour. Il y a des gens qui ne savent pas exprimer leur sentiments avec des mots. Et il a du interpréter votre fuite comme une hésitation de votre part, et ça l'a blessé.

- Je … ne dois plus fuir ses coups ?

- Prouver lui que votre amour est plus fort que ses poings !

- En me faisant passer à tabac ?!

- Euh … oui.

- Par Odin ! Voilà une idée qui me plaît ! »

Tant mieux.

« Merci ! Merci mon ami ! Je le jure sur mes Ancêtres ! Dès ce soir nous nous accouplerons et Asgard aura un héritier ! »

Charles se sentit décoller une nouvelle fois avant d'être reposé en douceur sur sa chaise. Il regarda partir le dieu. Et pria très fort ne pas avoir envoyé ce charmant garçon un peu paumé vers une mort lente et douloureuse.

…

…

...

Attendez une minute.

UN HÉRITIER ?!

_Ding !_

* * *

J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite, je la posterai rapidement cette fois. Promis !


	5. Chapter 5

Pfiioou... une journée comme on les aime, partie 7h ce matin, et rentrée 19h ce soir. J'en peux plus ... Mais ! Bonne nouvelle de la journée : nouveau chapitre ! Posté à peine 5 jours après le dernier ! Un exploit pour moi. Rah je suis fière.

Bonne lecture !

Et merci à toux ceux qui me lisent ! (et qui apprécie cet humour douteux qui est le mien !)

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« RAVEN ! IL FAUT QUE TU ME DISES OÙ …

- Erik, loin de moi l'envie de t'interrompre mais tu viens de rentrer de manière somme toute assez violente dans MA chambre. C'est pourquoi je revendique mon droit au respect de l'intimité. Cependant, au vue de ton empressement de vouloir me parler … je te comprends tu sais, je suis tellement extraordinaire … je t'autorise à rentrer à la condition que tu te soumettes aux règles de bienséance édictées par les gens civilisés.

- Euh.

- Toi sortir de ma chambre, fermer porte et faire TOC TOC. »

Erik resta immobile quelques secondes, en proie à un bug. Partagé entre la colère de devoir attendre encore avant de _savoir_et l'embarras (il ne se l'avouerait jamais) de s'être fait rembarrer bien proprement, il sortit de la chambre avec autant de raideur que de mauvaise foi.

Et il toqua.

« Voyons, entre, Erik, je t'en prie ! »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un Erik plus bougon qu'à l'accoutumée. À l'intérieur, Raven l'accueillit avec un sourire satisfait qui ne manqua pas d'énerver un peu plus l'allemand au sang chaud.

« Que puis je faire pour toi ? »

Magéto ravala avec difficulté une réplique cinglante. Il ignora le cri d'indignation de son ego et demanda :

« Je voudrais savoir où est Charles … s'il te plait. »

La métamorphe admira les efforts que faisait le mutant mais elle jugea que ce n'était pas encore assez. Après tout, quel mal y avait il à s'amuser un peu ?

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Hem … Pour rien... comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi autant d'empressement pour rien ? »

Erik lui lança un regard mauvais et grogna.

« Ca te regarde pas.

- C'est mon frère. Je sais où il est. Donc ça me regarde. Donne moi une bonne raison de balancer les infos.

- Grmfh. … Il me dit toujours où il va. Et ce soir, nous avions prévu une partie d'échec. J'ai le droit d'être étonné par son absence.

- Étonné ?

- Étonné.

- Tu as remué tout le domaine parce que tu es étonné ? Et bin … qu'est ce que ce sera quand tu seras vraiment inquiet ?!

- N'esquive pas, Raven. Et dis moi.

- Très bien. Mais ça ne va pas te plaire. »

La colère du maître du métal disparut soudainement. De plus en plus anxieux, il prit place sur le fauteuil en face de Raven.

« Disons que... Il en avait marre. Il a en quelque sorte "craqué".

- Que … Quoi ?! »

La jeune fille eu le plaisir d'assister à la transformation d'Erik-ronchon en Erik-carrément-malade-d'inquiétude.

« Il en a eu marre ? Et il est … parti ?

- Oui.

- Il est parti … comme ça ? Aussi soudainement ? Sans prévenir ? Il est parti. Il a pris ses cardigans sous le bras et il s'est TIRÉ ? Sans rien me dire ?! C'est à cause de la pression c'est ça ? Je lui avais bien dit qu'il en faisait trop !

- Il faut croire qu'on ne s'est pas assez préoccupé de lui.

- Où est il allé ? On peut encore aller s'excuser ! On fera tous des efforts ! Il reviendra bien ! Dis moi où il est allé ! »

C'est qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau le Magnéto. Bien. Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu.

« En Mongolie.

- ...

- …

- PARDON ?

- Tu as bien entendu, en Mongolie.

- Mais … que … comment … POURQUOI ?

- Il compte faire une retraite bouddhiste. Package complet : crane rasé, toge, bouffe bio, graisse de yak en guise de savon et immolation par le feu à la moindre contrariété. Je lui avait bien dit que le orange de sa toge jurait avec la couleur de ses yeux mais … il n'a rien voulu entendre. Tu savais que les moines bouddhistes n'ont même pas le droit à la masturbation ? Pauvre Charlie … Il a vraiment pété un câble.

- ... »

.

.

.

.

Quelques étages plus bas, dans la cuisine du Manoir, Sean Cassidy se faisait attaquer par une armée de couverts en argent devenus subitement hystériques.

« JE NE MANGERAI PLUS DE SANDWICH AU BEURRE DE CACAHUÈTES ENTRE LES REPAS ! JE VOUS LE PROMETS ! »

.

.

.

.

De retour quelques étages en dessus.

« Ca y est ? T'as fini de te payer ma tête ?

- GYAHAHAHA ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es chou quand t'es mort d'inquiétude ! »

Les pommettes très légèrement rosées, le regard fuyant, Erik s'en voulait de s'être fait berner comme une bleu. Pire encore, il avait beau grommeler contre l'immaturité de la jeune mutante, celle ci ne se retenait pas de rire et de se rouler sur son lit. Il n'allait quand même pas la frapper ! La sœur de Charles ! Il n'oserait pas … Oh allez ! Juste une tarte, ça ne lui ferait pas si mal que ça !

« Raven. Dis. Moi. Où. Est. Charles. Sinon, je t'assure que je vais perdre patie...

- Daccord, d'accord ! »

Elle se redressa un instant et répondit entre deux gloussements :

« On est vendredi, c'est cours de poterie !

- N'importe quoi.

- Non ! Je sais ! En fait, c'est un super-héros ! Chaque nuit, il parcourt la ville en costume moulant et utilise sa super-gentillesse pour prévenir les jeunes innocents des méfaits de la drogue !

- Raven …

- D'accord, il bosse à mi-temps dans un club de strip-tease où des vieux dégueulasses lui tripotent les fesses en glissant des billets dans son string. Tu crois qu'elle vient d'où notre fortune ?

- Raven …

- Il est vendeur de tortillas (thor-tillas haha) au Nouveau Mexique !

- Raven, c'est ridicule.

- Elle me plaisait bien l'histoire de la retraite bouddhiste. Je l'imagine bien chevaucher un yak sauvage, pas toi ?

- Si tu ne me dis pas où

- Je l'ai inscrit de force à un speed-dating.

- Je t'ai prévenu Raven ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de

- C'est la vérité.

- Le club de strip-tease ?

- Je sais que tu aimerais bien voir ça mais non. Je te parle du speed dating. Charles est au restaurant à l'heure qu'il est et compte bien rencontrer l'homme de sa vie ce soir.

- L'homme ?!

- Un taxi t'attend depuis vingt minutes. Je te pensais plus pressé que ça. »

Lehnsherr se leva brusquement et sortit de la chambre en vitesse, non sans jeter un regard irrité à la jeune mutante qui s'était amusée à le retenir.

…

Raven sourit en regardant partir la voiture.

« Quelle bande de mous du bulbe ces deux là. Si avec tout ça ils ne se passent pas la bague au doigt...

- RAVEN !

- Quoi encore ? … Sean ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Les fourchettes … les fourchettes ...

- Quoi les fourchettes ?

- ELLES SONT VIVANTES. »

* * *

À suivre ...


End file.
